Phantom of The Petone
by EmmyEeveeZorua
Summary: In England, there lies an Opera House called the Crown Petone that is packed to the rafters every night, and is spoken about fondly throughout London. But within the Petone there lurks a shadowy being known only as the Phantom, who is love with Emmy Altava, a feisty singer. But Duke Sycamore is also in love with her, and both he and his father are ensnared in the Phantom's wrath.
1. Chapter 1: What has been seen?

**AN: This is my first story, so it might not be the best. This is also a parody of the novel Phantom of The Opera, instead of the movie, so there may be slight changes. This also includes Azran Legacies ****_characters_****, but this contains no spoilers for the game. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Professor Layton series, Phantom of The Opera, or One Day More.**

On the night of May 18, Melina Whistler and Janice Quatlane had just finished their farewell performance for the managers, Anton and Mr. Beluga. They were about to go out and prepare to welcome the new managers, Claire and Hershel Layton with a performance of One Day More when the dressing room door was flung open with an almighty bang, narrowly shattering the mirror hanging on the wall. A mass of girls and boys who performed at the Crown Petone spilled into the two girl's room, all of them shrieking in horror or fear. Melina and Janice tried to calm down the shrieking mass, when young Arianna Barde, the girl with the red hair and navy blue dress, told them of the reason for all of the distress.

"It was the Phantom." Arianna informed them solemnly. Melina and Janice stared at her in disbelief. They both knew Arianna always told the truth, and was rarely scared by anything (She was the only child not screaming), so this was no fanciful tale of any sort. But it still didn't hurt to ask about it. "What did he look like?" Melina asked. "He is a rather thin man with a suit that fits him quite well, a cape, and a white domino mask that covers his face, covering his eyes, which only look like dark pools of oblivion", answered Arianna. "Just like was when Clive Dove saw him." Clive Dove was the chief of the crew that took care of the setting, and after his sighting of the elusive Phantom, sightings of him grew in number among the children of the Petone. Whenever something went wrong, a bag of hint coins disappeared, or if Luke had come back from intermission white and shaking, it was because of some horrible act committed by the Phantom. Melina and Janice, on the other hand, thought otherwise. "Are you certain you saw the Phantom?" Janice inquired. Despite Arianna's honesty, and the detailed description of him, both she and Melina still had lingering doubts about his existence.

"Just as clearly as I see you, right near the cellar hall. Clive told me he likes to hang around there." Mere moments after this was spoken, someone murmured softly, "That's not true." Melina heard this comment, and asked "What's not true, Flora?" Flora, who had expected anyone to hear her comment, flushed a bright pink, and stammered, "T-The P-Phantom-where he likes to hang around- i-it's not true." "How do you know that it's not true," Melina asked gently. Flora took a couple deep breaths, and said, "My mother told me. She also told that Clive should stop gossiping about the Phantom so often, and it would be better if was silent about it." This statement aroused the children's curiosity, along with Melina and Janice's, despite their better judgement.

"So", squeaked little Nina. "Where does the Phantom like to hang about then?" Flora gasped, as she hadn't expected anyone to ask about that. "I can't tell you! Mother forbids me too!" "Come on. tell us!" chorused the children, swarming around her. "No!" wailed Flora, clutching at her pink dress. "I don't want to get in trouble!" But the pressure was getting to her, and she was close to cracking. "Please Flora,"pleaded Tony Barde. "Flora, please tell us. You're driving everyone crazy!", Janice said, as the children were getting restless. "Fine!" Flora cried. "I'll tell you. But may Mother and the Phantom forgive me." She took a deep breath. "The Phantom likes to hang around Box 4. My mother knows this because she is in charge of that Box, and gives the Phantom his program. But it's strange, as she always hears him, but never sees him, but he's there at every performance, as he leaves a letter about what he thought about that performance. And Mother says Clive Dove should keep his mouth shut because the Phantom has been complaining about him.

Mere moments after she had spoken this, the dressing room door burst open with yet another almighty bang. Only this time, it wasn't children, but instead a young with purple hair. "Katia!", cried Melina. "What's the matter?" Katia sat down in a red fluffy chair, trembling, and then she spoke, voice shaking. "Clive Dove. They found him near the cellar. Hanging off a set piece from Les Miserables!" All present gave a small gasp. "I told you!" shrieked Flora. "I told you the Phantom didn't like Clive gossiping about him!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Diva

**AN:For starters, I need to thank the 4 authors who reviewed.**

**Music's Passion:Thanks so much for the support, and for reading the first chapter over at lunch. It sort of got changed during the process of typing.**

**Sweetly Delightful:Thank you! I'm very pleased you like this! And you're right, Eternal Diva and Phantom of The Opera are similar, aren't they? **

**The Mocking J: Thanks for the review, and thanks for the piece of advice! It will really help in the future, as I sometimes make chunky paragraphs.**

**Lary the Light: Thank you for ****reviewing. It's, uh, great!**

**Clare: Thank you for reviewing, and don't worry. More Chapters are coming soon!**

**:D Now, here is the second installment of Phantom of The Petone! And, before I forget, I'm using localized Azran Legacy Character names, such as Desmond Sycamore instead of Simon Foster. **

* * *

Melina, Janice, and the rest of the boys and girls rushed out into the hallway, leaving Katia inside the dressing room in order for her to collect herself. With Melina and Janice in the lead, the herd trampled down the stairs, upsetting numerous statues and mirrors along the way. They had barely just crossed over the first landing when Melina and Janice heard a gruff voice calling their names.

"Melina! Janice! Over here!" called the Arch Duke Bronev, who was sitting in one of the puffy chairs located in the middle of the landing. Upon seeing who had called their names among the din, the two girls rushed over best they could through the children, followed by a curious Flora. "Girls! Did you hear about Emmy Altava and her spectacular performance while she was standing in for Rosetta?" Melina, Janice and Flora stared. "Impossible!" cried Flora, her eyes growing wide. "Less than 4 months ago she sang like a creaky sliding puzzle!" "I know," agreed the Arch Duke, nodding his head vigorously in agreement. "I know, it truly is something."

Many people were amazed that night when Emmy Altava sang Surely Someday, as they had never heard such a lovely voice before in their lives. But many people wondered why such a talented young lady had never preformed before, and in the place of the absent Rosetta no less! Had the managers kept it quiet and if so _why _had the kept it quiet? Come to think of it, why had Emmy herself kept it quiet? She had mentioned she was going to practice alone, but was that enough practice to sing so spectacularly? The entire incident was queer, if one thought about it hard enough.

That's certainly what the Arch Duke thought, although he found the performance amusing, not queer, as he himself had been standing in the family's specially reserved box, listening to the singing, and had also joined in the deafening applause, of which had caused the young diva to start to cry tears of utmost joy, and faint in the arms of her fellow performers. The Arch Duke was a stern looking man, who was often described as looking like a lion (never to his face, of course), nearing 55 years of age, and was a wealthy man of high rank in British society. His son, the Duke Desmond Sycamore, had just returned from an archaeological dig in Froenborg, and his rather doting father was eager to show him what England had to offer, from the pastries to the architecture, and the Arch Duke took the boy with him, even to the Crown Petone that night. Desmond, who had been uninterested in the performances, had been watching when rapt attention when Emmy had gone onstage, and had been eager to check on her when she had fainted.

"Father!" Desmond had exclaimed. "That girl is fainting!" "Well, you look like you're about to faint yourself." The Arch Duke noted. "What's the bloody matter?" But Desmond had regained his composure, was standing up as to leave. "Come on, Father. We should go check on her." The Arch Duke looked at his determined son in a curious manner, and stood up, smiling, and eager to see why Desmond was adamant on checking on the fainted singer. They were soon at the doors leading backstage, dodging numerous ladies in skirts along the way. Demond was fiddling with his gloves, nearly tearing them in two. Bronev frowned, but he didn't scold the boy, he had no idea he was doing it. He was surprised to know that his son knew the way backstage, as he had never taken Desmond backstage when he when to visit Melina and Janice, whom he brought forgotten items to.

Deciding to visit Melina and Janice later, he followed his son into Emmy's dressing room, which was so packed, they literally had to push people out of the way. The mass of people were there in order to congratulate Emmy on her wonderful performance, and to also see if she was alright from her small fainting episode. "Shouldn't you send all these people away, doctor?" Desmond scowled. "She won't be able to breath." The doctor looked around. "You're right. Everyone out!" The man sent everyone, including Anton, Mr. Beluga, and the Arch Duke (who went to see Melina and Janice), out of the room,except Desmond and the maid, whose name was Aurora. She looked at the younger man in surprise, as she had never seen him before this moment, and the doctor thought Desmond was only acting like he was because he figured that he had the right to, so he let him stay.

A soft groan sounded from the unconscious Emmy, and Desmond moved closer, and kneeled next to her. After a few moments, Emmy opened her eyes, and turned her head, seeing Desmond. She let out a gasp and sat up straight, startled. She looked around the room, as though looking for someone, and when she saw the maid and the doctor, she smiled. She then looked at Desmond again, and asked "Who are you, sir?" Desmond smiled, and said, "Me? Well, I am the little boy who rescued your scarf from the spiders."

* * *

**AN: Well, that's chapter two. I am afraid I may only have time to update on weekends, as I currently only have time to write during my lunch hour, which is only half an hour long, but I will try to update this weekend. So please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Encounter

**AN: Before continuing the Phantom of The Petone, I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Abitat Eco:Don't worry if you've never seen Phantom of the Opera. You'll still be able to enjoy the story, and to tell the truth, I haven't seen the movie either.**

**The Mocking J:I think she might have a small case of stage fright. I'm glad someone like the references :D. And Rosetta is making a comeback soon...**

**Lary the Light: Thank you!**

**Gail: :D**

**Now I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update often, but I had a test today and a very small amount of homework, so I'm celebrating! Now on to the third installment of Phantom of The Petone! **

Emmy blinked upon hearing this seemingly grand statement. Then she burst out laughing, with Aurora and the doctor joining in. Desmond flushed a fantastic shade of red, and stood up, breathing heavily as though trying to calm himself. Why on earth was she laughing? He hadn't been expecting her to call him a hero or anything like that, but he had been expecting a simple "Oh! Now I remember you!" or something like that. But laughter? Oh no, he hadn't been expecting laughter at all.

"Miss Altava, since I seem to have to entertained you as of now, would you allow me to talk to you in privacy?" Desmond inquired, trying to sound calmer than he felt. Emmy looked past him, ignoring him, and turned to the doctor, frowning. "Sir, I am feeling better now, and I wish to be left alone. So please, all of you, leave." "But, Miss, you've just had a shock...", protested the doctor. "I have not had a shock. Leave!" Emmy growled in so firmly of a voice that Aurora stared. "Well, someone's back to normal." muttered the doctor, herding the other two put of the room. He left, going up one of the nearby flights of mahogany stairs, and Aurora went off in the opposite direction, possibly to bring towels to someone in need of them.

Desmond remained in the hallway, looking like a puppy who has had his tail squashed, and feeling like one as well. He was wondering why Emmy had been so angry when it hit him like a runway Molentary Express. She had cleared the room so they could talk! Feeling much better, and too lovesick to wonder why she had kicked him out as well, Desmond pressed up against the door, trying to open it. But it was locked, and all he managed to do was make a porcelain vase rattle. Figuring Emmy had locked it, and being unwilling to disturb her, he pressed his ear up against the door instead, expecting to hear her chattering happily, or her singing. What he heard instead made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Emmy, you must love me!" declared a masculine voice. Emmy replied almost immediately, probably clenching her fists in rage. "I can only sing with my with my soul for you! How can you say that when we both know it is true?! I have just given you my heart, and you dare question me like this?!" She was probably glaring at this man as well, and hopefully preparing to punch his lights out. The unknown male gave a deep sigh. "You seem to be telling the truth, my angel. You gave me your heart, and it is your heart that I desire most... ." The conversation went on for a while longer, but Desmond was too shocked to hear the rest of it. Who was Emmy speaking too? How did he get into her dressing room? And most importantly, did she love him? He would of spent more time pondering over this incident, but he heard footsteps coming from the dressing room. Panicking, Desmond raced to the darkest part of the hallway, praying he wasn't making a racket.

He made it to the end of the hall not a moment too soon, as the moment he was covered in the protective darkness, the dressing room door flew open,hitting the wall with such force it broke the vase, and an extremely angry Emmy Altava stormed out, her yellow gown billowing out behind her. By some miracle, it seemed as though she hadn't heard him, or maybe she was too enraged to notice. Once Emmy had exited the hallway, Desmond slunk out of the shadows, and crept into the dressing room, which she had forgotten to lock in her fit of rage. The room was dark, and seemingly empty. But where was her mysterious friend? No one else had come out with her, and the room was deserted, unless... the man was hiding in the shadows, as he himself had done?

Desmond quickly solved the puzzle that operated the electricity, and the lights blazed on, revealing an empty room. Remaining unconvinced, he searched the room to the last dust speck of dust, and came up with nothing, not even a cologne bottle or a dropped hat. Bewildered, he sat down, pondering his situation, and was just about to leave when he remembered the rumors of trapdoors hidden throughout the Petone. "You! Where are you? Show yourself!" Desmond called, standing up to search around some more, hoping to stumble upon a trap door. No one came into sight, and no trapdoors had been found, so it was a despaired young man who sat back down in the chair, feeling ready to cry. Then all of sudden, he was literally thrown from his chair into the hallway, landing spread-eagle on the ground, while the dressing room door closed and locking itself. Stunned, Desmond struggled to get to his feet, but was forced back down to the ground when someone dropped a heavy cherub statue on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"My secrets must remain secrets to everyone!" hissed the same voice that he had heard in Emmy's dressing room. "And you will not mention this to anyone, because if you do, you can kiss your father's reputation goodbye!" The voice vanished after leaving his threat, and Desmond would of been left on the ground for the rest of the night if Sammy Thunder and Aldus hadn't found him while pushing a gurney with a curious package on it.

"Oh, good God!" sang Sammy, helping Desmond to his feet after Aldus had removed the cherub off his back. "Are you okay, man?" "Yes, I'm quite fine," scowled Desmond, having been put in an irritable mood after his strange encounter. "What on the bloody earth is that?" He pointed to the package on the gurney. The other two men looked at him, looking at him un disbelief. " 'That' " said Aldus distastefully. "Was Clive Dove, who was found dead this morning." Desmond grew silent, all anger gone. "I am so sorry. May he rest in peace, as he was a good man." He silently moved out of the way, letting Aldus and Sammy pass.

* * *

**AN: This will be the last chapter to follow the book closely. I will be going to go off in another direction for the fourth chapter, with events differing from the original novel. This will also be the end of days -in -a-row-updates, sadly. But don't worry, I will try to update at least once a week! Please read and review! Oh, and who caught the ****reference? **


End file.
